Pillow Talk
by Spyder Webb
Summary: Malik Ryou. I'm not really sure what to say for a summary, though the title really has nothing to do with it. It's not angsty though.


Okay, first I want to say that I hate getting forwards telling me I'm going to burn in hell or have bad luck for the next million years if I don't pass the email on.  
  
Second, if I don't know the person sending a stupid forward to me, why are they sending it to me?  
  
Third, I want to say that I've dealt with suicide more than I'd like to admit and I don't take the subject lightly - but I know that humour sometimes helps.  
  
The text you are about to read may offend you, but it is not meant to for it is my own personal opinion of this email I received. It should not offend you (even if you were the creator of the email or the one who sent it to me) for I have not disclosed any personal or vital information. I repeat: THIS IS MY OPINION. If you can't respect that, then I do not wish to know yours.  
  
PS: Don't let the title fool you. It's probably not what you think. And rated PG for mention of suicide. (Or would that be PG13? I just like rating everything R for the fun of it...)  
  
- - -  
  
Pillow Talk  
  
- - -  
  
Ryou Bakura nuzzled his pillow as he moved to get comfortable, adjusting the book in his hands. The pillow moved under its own violation though and he quickly became uncomfortable again. "You know, pillows aren't supposed to move." He mumbled to the offending object.  
  
"Would you like me to stop breathing and die from lack of air?" Questioned the pillow.  
  
"Depends." Ryou replied, moving to a different part of the pillow to rest his head - a firmer part, but a part very much comfortable. "Would I be able to use mouth to mouth to bring you back?" He smirked, forgetting about his book.  
  
The pillow scoffed in amusement. "Then I would surely die from suffocation for your tongue would be half way down my throat."  
  
Ryou grinned and sighed dreamily, "A wonderful way to die, don't you agree?" He snickered.  
  
"Hn. No complaints from me." The pillow shrugged, jerking Ryou's head.  
  
"Ooh! Malik! I'd just gotten comfortable too!" He glared at the Egyptian sprawled across the bed before him. Malik just grinned triumphantly and went back to the laptop resting on his chest. He usually would have preferred using his stomach as a table, but Ryou had been using it up until recently. He pushed the computer down so it was comfortably resting against him, and he brought his legs up, bending them to get a better support. Ryou sighed in mocking annoyance as he leaned back down and rested his head on Malik's shoulder again. "What are you doing anyway?" He mumbled, content.  
  
"Checking my email." Malik replied as he moved his finger along a black rectangle, moving an arrowhead on the screen.  
  
"Anything interesting?" Ryou asked curiously.  
  
Malik shrugged the opposite shoulder Ryou was using, "Not really. Aside from the ones that you sent me inviting me for an online porn show, and Yami Bakura's threatening to cut off my Millennium Rod, no, not really."  
  
Ryou snorted as he laughed. "I did not invite you to an online porn show!"  
  
Malik chuckled, "No, but your yami is still threatening to cut off my. . .um, power." He mumbled.  
  
Ryou only shook his head, never having expected the extent of Bakura's over protectiveness. He was about to close his eyes to see if he could fall asleep when his eyes scanned a subject line to an email. "What is the one that says 'Please Read'?" He wondered.  
  
"I'm not sure." Malik replied, "I don't know the sender." He clicked on the email anyway, thinking it to be junk mail.  
  
"I've got a problem. . .It's about a friend I care for. He tells me that he's going to commit suicide cause there's nobody that loves him and he really hates herself for it. He already knows that I love him, but I don't think that's enough. This isn't a joke; I wouldn't play around like this. If you could do me a favor and write your name under this writing and send this to your friends so they can do the same. Seriously, if you don't send this to anyone and just delete it, may you burn in hell for your cruel heart.  
  
After 100 names, I need this sent back to me so I can send it to him. Hopefully, he'll feel different about doing this and stop himself from committing suicide. Thanks. Just copy and paste this to a new letter and send."  
  
"How sad." Ryou replied after reading it.  
  
Malik only grunted slightly as he clicked delete.  
  
"Malik!" Ryou gently slapped his arm, "What did you do that for? Aren't you going to sign your name?" He wondered.  
  
Malik turned his head to look at his friend, "Why?" He wondered.  
  
"To make the boy feel better." Ryou rolled his eyes, as if stating the obvious.  
  
"He doesn't know me, I don't know him. How is the name of a stranger going to save him life?" Malik rationalized. "If he wants to kill himself, he's going to regardless of an email filled with names."  
  
"It might make him feel better for a bit!" Ryou argued.  
  
Malik sighed and shook his head, "Might, Ry. And besides, with suicide things just don't get better over night. You should know this - you've seen me when I have one of my episodes." He glanced at the other to see Ryou shiver slightly.  
  
"You really scare me when you get depressed." Ryou muttered sadly.  
  
"I am sorry." Malik said sincerely, "But how long has that been happening? At least a year right? I might not ever be better, but it's something you live with every day, one day at a time. What this person should really be doing is being there for their friend. This friend who wants to die might not appreciate having their problems broadcasted over the World Wide Web where people can trace email addresses and stuff. Last thing I need is for one of those stupid Rare Hunters to come looking for me now." He muttered in annoyance.  
  
"But-" Ryou began but cut himself off, not knowing what to say.  
  
Malik saw this and continued, "I like being able to talk to you, to see you. That's what helped me. Not some list of names of people I will never meet. Here, pretend there's no one in the world that actually wants me to die-"  
  
"There isn't." Ryou interjected.  
  
Malik tilted his head and smirked, "Oh yes there is."  
  
Ryou blinked, then rolled his eyes, "But Bakura will only attempt murder if you deflower me!"  
  
Malik cringed, "I still can't believe your yami used that word."  
  
"Neither can I." Ryou mumbled.  
  
Malik chuckled again, "Anyway, if you were to send out an email to all your friends, who sent an email out to all your friends and so on and so forth and you collected a list of one thousand names, how would that stop me from committing the act?" He questioned.  
  
Ryou blinked, "Malik, if you wanted to do something, nobody could stop you." He replied.  
  
"Exactly. And besides," He pointed to a line, "If you don't send this to anyone and just delete it, may you burn in hell for your cruel heart? What the hell? What right does this person have to sentence me to hell? Just because I don't want to send this - or anything - to anyone, why should I be labeled as cruel?" The Egyptian blinked and coughed, "Pretend we're not talking about me for the moment." He grinned.  
  
"You're not cruel."  
  
"Sure I am." Malik shrugged, "I deleted the email."  
  
"No you're not." Ryou glared at the boy.  
  
Malik smiled softly, "Exactly, I'm not cruel - but the email says so because I just deleted it. And I'm going to burn in hell anyway for the many more important sins I've committed since being born anyway."  
  
Ryou only shook his head, "Malik, the more I talk to you, the more confused I get. I think I should just go back to using use as my pillow and reading my book." The silver-haired boy lay down against Malik's shoulder again, opening his book to read.  
  
Malik laughed softly, "You just want to drool over the elves some more."  
  
Ryou glared up at him, but couldn't stop the smirk on his face, "Aside from breathing, pillows don't talk either."  
  
- - -  
  
The End  
  
- - -  
  
Yeah, I'm pretty sure I didn't get my point across, but whatever. ^^ 


End file.
